Michael Scofield
|Dernière= |Surnoms=• Gueule d'Ange • Blanche Neige |Age=31 ans (saison 1,2,3,4,) 42/43 ans (saison 5) |Origine=Illinois, États-Unis |Adresse= |Profession=• Ingénieur en génie civil • Prisonnier • Fugitif • Membre du Cartel |État=Vivant |Situation=Marié |Naissance=8 octobre 1974 |Décès=4 novembre 2005/2010 (faux décès) |Fox=Vol à main armée (5 ans) |Sona=Meurtre de Bill Kim (Perpétuité) |Famille=Sara Tancredi - Femme Michael Scofield Jr. - Fils Lincoln Burrows - Frère L.J. Burrows - Neveu Aldo Burrows - Père Christina Rose Scofield - Mère Nika Volek - Ex-femme |Liens= |Etat = Vivant}} Michael Scofield est le personnage principal de la série Prison Break. Quand son frère aîné, Lincoln Burrows, fut condamné pour un meurtre qu'il n'a pas commis, Michael élabore un plan pour lui sauver la vie en l'aidant à s'évader de la prison où il est retenu. Pour se faire, il se fait arrêter à la suite d'un braquage de banque qu'il a lui même organisé et demande au juge qui l'a condamné la possibilité de purger sa peine à Fox River, la prison la plus proche de son domicile. Biographie Enfance et adolescence Michael est né le 8 septembre 1974 . Après que son père, Aldo Burrows, ait quitté le domicile familial avant sa naissance, Michael prit le nom de jeune fille de sa mère comme nom de famille pour commencer une nouvelle vie et oublier que son père était, selon les dires de sa mère, un alcoolique doublé d'un toxicomane. Quand Michael eut 6 ans et Lincoln 10, leur mère, alors âgée de 31 ans, décède d'une hémorragie cérébrale provoquée par une tumeur au cerveau (Michael pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un cancer du foie, ce qui est faux puisqu'il la retrouvera bien en vie des années plus tard). Lincoln, son frère aîné, devint son tuteur et essaya de son mieux de prendre soin de lui. Ayant perdu leurs deux parents, Lincoln bascula dans la délinquance, mais veilla à ce que Michael ne suive pas la même voie. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Michael était autant déterminé à faire sortir son frère de prison. , . En effet, leurs liens étaient si fusionnels que orsque, plus jeune, il se réveillait, il y avait chaque matin une grue en origami posée à côté de son lit. C'était une preuve que Lincoln veillait sur lui. Après la mort de leur mère, son frère et lui emménagèrent dans la famille d'une amie de Lincoln, Veronica Donovan. Cette situation fut de courte durée car, durant plusieurs mois, Michael fut balloté par les services sociaux dans des familles d'accueil. Cela s'empira lorsque Lincoln fut placé dans un centre de redressement pour jeunes délinquants après avoir été accusé d'agression. Michael, jeune et vulnérable, se retrouva sous le joug d'un de ses pères adoptifs qui le brutalisait en l'enfermant et en le frappant. C'est son père, Aldo Burrows, qui viendra le sauver sans lui dévoiler sa véritable identité . zbiiii Maladie Michael Scofield souffre de deux affections psychiatriques. La première est le déficit d'inhibition latente. C'est-à-dire, que la personne qui souffre, ne voit pas l'objet dans son ensemble général, il le voit plutôt dans son ensemble complet. De plus, dans la deuxième saison, Michael explique à son père et Lincoln que lorsque son père nourricier l'enfermait dans le noir : « If you leave someone alone in the dark for that long, their eyes start to adjust. You start to see things, no matter how small, because if they exist, they can help you. » (« Si tu laisses quelqu'un seul dans le noir pendant longtemps, ses yeux commencent à s'habituer. Tu commences à voir des choses, aussi petites soient elles, parce que si elles existent, elles peuvent t'aider. ») La seconde affection est son extrême sensibilité à la souffrance des personnes qui l'entourent. Cela le pousse à sauver les autres au risque de mettre sa propre vie en danger. Le bien-être des autres est plus important que le sien. La veille de son braquage de banque, Michael s'est marié avec Nika Volek afin qu'elle vienne lui apporter une carte de crédit en prison. En se mariant avec Scofield, celle-ci a ainsi obtenu sa « carte verte » : il s'agit là d'un bon exemple de sa générosité. Planification du plan d'évasion de Fox River Trois ans avant que Lincoln ne soit incarcéré au pénitencier d'État de Fox River, à Joliet, les relations entre Michael et son frère aîné étaient relativement tendues du fait de leurs vies complètement opposées . Michael ne voit en Lincoln qu'un irresponsable et il commence à être fatigué d'être devenu « le grand frère de son grand frère ». Mais quand il apprend que Lincoln est accusé d'avoir assassiné Terrence Steadman, son attitude changea. Il découvrit que son frère avait emprunté quatre-vingt-dix mille dollars pour lui permettre d’effectuer ses études, Michael réalise que Lincoln n’est pas du tout l’homme qu’il croyait connaître. Aussi, en se remémorant la façon dont Lincoln avait veillé sur lui lorsqu’il était enfant et en prenant conscience des sacrifices qu'il a faits, Michael se sent terriblement coupable. Ces découvertes sur son frère ainsi que sur lui-même l'incitèrent à tout mettre en œuvre pour le sauver. Il se fit donc tatouer un plan sur tout le torse lui permettant d'organiser l'évasion de Fox River. Lors de l'évasion, il fut contraint de prendre avec lui des criminels (notamment Théodore Bagwell dit "T-Bag" et John Abruzzi) . Il ne se le pardonnera jamais car la libération de Théodore Bagwell coûta la vie à de nombreuses personnes. Catégorie:Personnages décédés Catégorie:Criminels Catégorie:Prisonniers de Fox River Catégorie:Prisonniers de Sona Catégorie:Personnages du monde carcéral Catégorie:Scofield michael